Welcome to- Oh the Emperor's Dead
The group arrived at a coastal city in the country of Mariq, a country just west of Agorice. They enjoy the ancient egyptian-ish culture. The goliath cleric, Koritha asked if she could accompany the guild on their mission and they agreed. Palar, Yao and Helena went shopping for culturally appropriate outfits while Dolan and Artemis went with Clodia to meet their final party member, a tiefling mercenary named Baqir. After learning his skill set as a fighter, the group headed for Agorice and Baqir taught the group to catch and cook giant scorpion. Yao, upon learning that wearing a loincloth is considered normal in Mariq, decided to found the aptly named “No pants kingdom” and refused to wear pants anymore. The group finally reached the capital of Agorice and were taken to their rooms in the palace to rest before the meeting with the emperor and all the other mercenary groups the other senators had hired. They were escorted to the meeting where they were told to remove their weapons. Once inside they notice the mercenaries range widely in variety, including hippo people with advanced technology, Warpainted Agoricians, Barbarians from Paran, a land south of Agorice, and a group of 3 sisters from Mariq. Dolan sat next to them and struck up conversation, offering to join forces with them in whatever tasks they were given. Baqir began flirting with them before the meeting started up. The emperor of Agorice stood up and said he wanted the mercenary groups to find him four lost artifacts of great significance to Agorice's history, and that he would pay all the groups handsomely for them. However, the hippo people spoke up and said they thought whichever group brought back the artifacts should be paid. The other mercenaries agreed to this in a vote, all except for some old men from Hutani, another land south of Agorice. They left to pray about it, and came back only to draw weapons and fire blast the emperor. The entire room sprung into action with Dolan firing a shot from the thunder canon he had hidden in his boot. The three old men polymorphed back into three women and were assaulted by the entire room. Helena rushed up to heal the emperor, but not before one of the girls got off one last blast, roasting the emperor and his entourage. The three women were quickly dispatched and Wahda guild began trying to collect as many diamonds as they could to attempt revivify on the emperor but they couldn’t scour enough diamonds in time for a revivify spell. Dolan did manage to swipe a few rings and jewelry pieces from the dead nobles without being detected. A wizard cast a spell of perseverance on the emperor’s body and Wahda guild regrouped. Wahda guild regrouped and Baqir said he had connections and could get his hands on the diamonds they needed, he made good on his word with his connections in the mercenary guild and the group barged into the king’s chambers and forcefully resurrected him with the diamonds he acquired. Just after this the group was apprehended and put under house arrest as were all the mercenaries present at the time. They were informed that the emperor was grateful but technically his death passed his kingdom on to his daughter. But he repaid the group with 7 times the diamonds used in his resurrectio. The group was informed they would be allowed to leave a day earlier than the rest because resurrecting the emperor was a clear sign that they were not behind his murder.